pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Masterhands-paper/My time at an Cosplay Con (ft. IRis, Dorothy
@Ivanly (you can stop praying now, momentarily of course) So today me, my sister and a friend went to the Cosplay Mania in the Philippines. And boy was it beautiful. There are too many stories to tell (Cosplayer shenanigans, I cried in the middle, the long line, etc), but they wont exactly fit the context of the PIA's thing so I might just tell the PriPara and Aikatsu related ones. I'll add pictures when my sister's ipad charges I don't know, I really felt like sharing the experience. Its okay if you guys don't care though..... Idol-Anime fanboys Before that though since I want to really emphasize the amount of weebs in one area, me and my sister made a checklist of every love live character that had a major fanboy (had a bag, sht ton of pins, dakimura, posters, flags etc) *Maki fan we met at the bus (he had a really japanese face, and seriously looked like he worshipped Maki. He looks like how anime would draw an otaku) *Hanayo (sht ton of pins) *Kotori (had a few posters) *Yohane (held lightsticks and worse a jacket and id strapped filled with Yohane in it, with the id picture being Yohane in a swimsuit) *You (has a nice shirt) *Riko (had straps and shirts of her) *Kotori (had a nice shirt; wished that was me) *Dia (same with Yohane) There was also this girl who asked my sister if the stall she stood infront of was occupied, and then we saw that she was a mega fangirl of a specific side character in Idolmaster: Cinderella Girls. It wasn't even a main one, the girl was obviously a fan of the seiyuu So many men had flags of Ruby and Chika, along with the 3 main protags of Idolmaster. We actually met the Hanayo and Kotori fan at a restaurant and they felt so out of placed I tried so hard not to laugh. IRis Performance Let me tell you a short story (please read). So me, my sister (who we'll call 'Dipper' because she wore a Dipper hat from GF) and our friend (who we will call 'Kenny' because she cosplayed as Kenny from SP) accidentally got seperated, which was bad because I held their phones. While looking for them, I heard this in the speaker: "----cle☆Paradise Heart ni kizamo--" And at by that time, I was running to wards the main stage, singing along with the lyrics as loud as I can. I saw a bunch of dudes holding lightsticks and people with their phones videoing the whole thing. I almost cried at the sight. It was cosplayers of IRis (not SolamiDressing) performing Miracle Paradise, and I almost cried at the scene. I was singing as loud as I can, and I was so happy when some people were singing too. My sister knows PriPara and watches with me so I was shocked to see her run a few steps infront of me, obviosuly using this performance as a chance to reunite. I called out to her and we looked for out friend instead of finishing the live. I was sad, but then they sang Re:Call, the OP of Twin Star Exrcist so I felt right better because that song is my love. Also if someone could tell me who the "Yellow" girl is in IRis, please do. Because the singer/dancer in the yellow was actually a dude so I'm kinda curious to find the female/anime character equivalent. (I can attach the video if anyone is interested?) Dorothy West -the blanket- So when my sister went missing (Dipper got lost first, then I got seperated with Kenny), me and Kenny went looking for Evangelion merch at the Surplus area (where all the old stuff are). I was helping her look around, when I saw a familliar skirt pattern. I checked and saw a Dorothy Blanket! I couldn't buy it though and it was kinda awkward too since my friend didn't know I liked PP Aikatsu Stars Poster After a whole hour of looking for Evangelion merch, Kenny found some and while she was looking for the saleslady or vendor, I looked around and saw THE MOST BEAUTIFUL POSTER EVER. It was the christmast AiStars poster with Yume and Koharu with their friends as dolls! I couldn't even believe my eyes, that was too random. You have to understand, the con had mostly main stream anime. The likeliness of finding anything Aikatsu or PP was 1 to zero I looked at my sister and Dipper said "How much is it?" And now I'm struggling to find a place for it in my wall Others *The group of friends behind me laughed their faces off when I called the line inside a "Line Simulator 2017" *I wanted the MHA UA jersey but they sold out so quickly I bought a Bakugo shirt instead. Dipper bought a Monokuma shirt that was reallly stylized *Too many Rem cosplayers *The only reason we went to this con is so that my Persona-addicted twin sister, Dipper can take a picture with Persona cosplayers. She followed them around like a stalker. *When I wowed when I saw a Kurosawa Ruby cosplayers, the group of friends started calling out to her from the first floor and it was embarrassing, I love them though even if I don't know them *There was a lot of Police gurads in Fury costumes and this one guy dressed up as a chicken bucket *I know offcially respect cosplay Category:Blog posts